


Senior Year

by Monkeyface2022



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth’s mortal friends, F/M, Fluff, High School, Post Tartarus, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyface2022/pseuds/Monkeyface2022
Summary: Annabeth’s new friends are suspicious of PercyOrAnother cheesy High school fic where Percy goes to Annabeth’s school
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. One Normal Year

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore grammar mistakes

Annabeth POV

One normal year. Is that too much to ask for? Well, for a half-blood...probably. 

It was a really hard decision to move to California with my family. Both my dad and the Jackson's told me I was welcome to stay in New York and go to Goode with my boyfriend Percy, but I felt like I needed to be here. I never got along with my family, and I've realized this is my last time to try. "I am going to have a normal year," I tell myself. 

First day of school

I awoke Thursday morning with a nervous feeling in my stomach. I've tried to act calm about school, but in all honesty I'm terrified. I'm not a fool. I know joining a new school senior year knowing absolutely no one is going to be difficult, but I also know I can do it. If I can face Kronos and Gaea, I can face anything. I just hope I don't have one of my episodes in class....You see, last year Percy (my boyfriend) and I fell into the deepest realm of the underworld; We're lucky to have survived. However, it didn't leave us untouched. After the war, Percy and I sat down and had a serious conversation about what we saw. Let's just say we came to a mutual agreement to try and move on. Sadly, it's not that simple. I often get flashbacks and panic attacks that are not so easily calmed without Percy by my side. As the months have passed, they've become less and less frequent, but I live in a constant fear that one is coming... Pushing those thoughts aside, I hop out of the bed and begin to get ready for school. Wanting to make a good first impression, I pair light wash ripped jeans with a grey crop top, and white sneakers. I apply some mascara and blush, while also attempting to fix my unruly curly hair. I look in the mirror and decide that I look presentable enough.

I walk downstairs to see my two stepbrothers eating pancakes even more messily than Percy does. Helen (my stepmom) asks me if I want some, but I decide just to go with a granola bar. I wait for the boys to finish eating, and then we all walk to the car my dad bought me over the summer. I drive them to school, and then carefully head over to San Francisco High School. Stepping out of the car, I feel nerves run down my spine. I wish Percy was here with me. I slowly walk through the doors and make my way to the office. The secretary prints out my schedule and informs me to wait for my student guide. I take a seat and begin drawing sketches in my notebook. I'm invested in my drawing until suddenly a voice pulls me out of my trance.  
"That's so cool," she says eyeing my drawing.  
"Umm thanks. I'm Annabeth," I say hoping to meet someone.  
"I'm Margot, your student guide. We have all the same classes so I'll stick with you all day. Introduce you to my friends. You know the gist," she says in a friendly manner. I can already tell I'm going to like this girl.

She walks me around the school pointing out locations like the gym and the library. The school itself was extremely beautiful. I would have chosen a few different design techniques, but for a high school, the place was solid.   
"So," Margot says trying to start conversation, "Why'd you choose San Francisco High school?"   
"Umm. Well I was going to a boarding school in New York, closer to my mom for a while, but I figured it might be nice to spend senior year with my dad," I said giving half-truths.  
"That's cool." She said, "oh, come on I want to introduce you to some people. Margot grabbed my arm and dragged me to the courtyard where I saw a group of friends sitting at a table. 

"Hey everyone," she said to the group, "this is Annabeth Chase. She's new," then turning to me, "Annabeth this is everyone." They all gave smiles and waves as we sat down at the table. I noticed Margot linking hands with the ginger boy who she sat next to. I made a mental note to myself that they must be dating.  
"GUYS YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT," a voice came from across the table. She was short and brunette with green eyes and a beautiful smile. "Ok so..."the voice continued looking up from her phone "...remember how I texted y'all this summer about how I saw a cute boy in a football jersey at the sandwich place." The group nodded in agreement while rolling their eyes. "...Well I looked up his school and the jersey number and I found his name and followed him on insta and he dmed me and we've been talking every night for like a week. PLUS last night he asked me if I wanted to play imessage games aka he wanted my number." The brunette girl said squealing. Everyone laughed, including me. Margot turned to me.  
"Annabeth, this is Grace. She's a stalker. Don't mind her." Margot said laughing. Grace turned and stuck her tongue out at Margot.   
"Anything else exciting happen over the summer?" The ginger boy asked.   
"I got a girlfriend," a blonde boy choked in.   
"Let's go Carter," the ginger said.   
"Geez," an Asian girl with jet black hair said in a sarcastic tone, "am I the only one here who's still single?"   
"Well, what about you Annabeth," Margot questioned.  
"I have a boyfriend." I said.  
"Ooohh can we see pictures," Grace asked. Shit. I think to myself. I of course have pictures of Percy and I printed out at home, but since neither of us have phones, I don't have any on hand. They are gonna think I'm so weird.  
"I don't have any with me right now," I said with a half smile.  
"Ohhh come on, you don't have any pictures with your boyfriend," Margot said teasing me.  
" I do. I just don't have any with me. I don't have a phone," I said trying to sound nonchalant. They all stared at me in shock.  
"You poor thing," the Asian girl commented.   
"That sounds a little sketchy Annabeth," Grace said in a joking manner, but it still made me tense up, "I'm starting to think you don't really have a boyfriend," she joked. I could feel my face turning red.   
"Yeah Annie, where'd you meet this guy?" Margot asked carrying on the joke.  
"Summer camp." I said. Ok, it's technically not a lie.  
"That's the oldest excuse in the book, right next to girlfriend from Canada," carter said. I think Margot could see me starting to become uneasy because she shut down the conversation after that comment. There was some small talk for a little bit. I learned that the ginger boy was in fact Margot's boyfriend and that his name was Nick. Also the Asian girl's name was Megan. They all seemed like good people.

The bell rang and Margot guided me to our first class. The rest of the day went by in a haze. I met with Margot's friends at lunch and got to know them a little bit better. I pick up Bobby and Matthew from school and head home to watch Netflix and Iris message Percy. Gods, I missed him so much. When we talked it was like nothing else mattered. I just wish he was here right now so I could kiss him. When we finally hung up it was time for me to eat, shower and go to sleep. "This year is going to be ok," I think to myself


	2. Surprise

Nick POV   
Its nearing the end of September, and senior year is moving slower than ever. My classes are killing me, but my friends make it better. Margot and I have almost been dating a full year, and our relationship is stronger than ever. Carter and I hang on the weekends, and I spend mornings and lunches with the whole group. So, yeah, a pretty normal senior year. Additionally, Annabeth has pretty much become an official member of our friend group. She's really cool and so fucking smart. The guys are all over her, but she dismisses them all with the same "I have a boyfriend" excuse. Grace made a bet with Megan that she wouldn't internet stalk anyone for two whole months and it's hilarious watching her try to keep it. Overall, it's been a decent month and a half of school.

It's another random Monday. I woke up and got dressed before picking up Margot for school. I stopped by my locker while Margot headed across the hall to talk to Annabeth. A guy I've never seen before walked up to the locker next to me and opened it. He had black hair and these weird blue-green eyes.   
"Hey," I said.  
"Hey," he responded.  
"You new here?" I asked.  
"Transferred today." He responded before throwing a few things into his locker.  
"I'm Percy," he said.  
"Nick." I responded.

We fell into a casual conversation about the school and other things. He asked me about the swim team and I told him I'd introduce him to Carter, who swims. I saw Margot wave at me and I waved back.  
"That your girlfriend?" Percy asked.   
"Yeah that's Margot and her friend Annabeth." I noticed the way Percy looked at Annabeth, and I almost feel bad for the guy.  
"Don't get any ideas," I said jokingly, "she's got a boyfriend back in New York." Percy smirked at that. I really hope he isn't one of those guys who thinks he can play girls and do whatever he wants.  
"Wanna make a bet?" Percy sayid with a mischievous smile.  
"Depends," I responded playfully.  
"I bet you 20 bucks I'll have made out with that Annabeth girl by October," he claimed. I felt like I knew Annabeth well enough to know she'd never go for him.  
"Deal," I said.

Percy immediately walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. I thought I heard him mutter, "miss me wise girl," but I'm not sure. Annabeth slowly turned around and her grey eyes met with Percy's. I saw them light up in a way I'd never seen before. Granted, I haven't know her very long. "Percy...what are you...I thought...New York...how...fuck it I don't care how..." Annabeth said before grabbing the back of his neck and crashing her lips onto his. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. This took me by surprise until I realized this must be Annabeth's boyfriend from New York. Shit. There goes my $20. I thought to myself. 

After a little too much PDA for my comfort level, Percy and Annabeth separated. I walked over to them. "I'll take that $20 now," Percy said. I fumbled for my wallet and reluctantly handed it over.  
"You already exploiting the people here," Annabeth said nudging Percy with her shoulder. He laughed. They were so dynamic together. I'd never seen two people our age have so much chemistry. As I saw them through the day, they acted like a married couple. And it's obvious they would do anything for each other. They almost made me feel bad about my relationship with Margot.

Annabeth POV  
Today was pretty much the best day ever. I had a pretty bad nightmare last night and I was anxious to go to school. The flashbacks always came after the nightmares. Nevertheless, I woke myself up and got ready for school. I was hanging out with Margot by my locker when I felt a familiar touch on my left shoulder. I slowly turned around...those eyes. I missed those eyes.  
"Miss me, wise girl?" Percy says making my heart melt. Sure I Iris messaged him every day, but seeing him here, hearing his voice without spending a drachma. It was unbelievable. I was speechless, which for a daughter of Athena is a rare occurrence. I managed to mumble something along the lines of   
"Percy...what are you...I thought...New York...how...fuck it I don't care how," before grabbing him tight and pulling him close to me allowing our lips to collide. We fit so perfectly, Percy truly was my other half. I didn't even care that we were making out in the school hallway with dozens of students staring. I wanted every girl in that school to know that Percy was mine. I was his. I didn't want to separate, but I knew we had to. I introduced him to my friends and Grace promptly screamed at me for not telling her how hot Percy was. I didnt geg a moment alone with him until after school.

"Percy," I asked, "I'm not complaining but what are you doing here?"   
"I missed you."  
"You transferred schools because you missed me"  
"You have that effect on me."  
"But Sally and Paul..."I questioned, but he cut me off  
"...Know I need you. And plus, they need as little stress as possible now that my mom's pregnant." Percy says with a smile.  
"Well where are you staying?" I asked.  
"With you, of course," he said, and I couldn’t contain the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"But don't get any ideas," he said mischievously, "your dad already gave me the talk. I am to stay in the guest bedroom. All that shit," my cheeks turned really red.   
"I love you so much," I said.   
"I love you more," he responded, but I knew it wasn’t true. No one could love anyone as much as I love Percy Jackson.

We picked up Bobby and Matthew from school and drove home. They were both enamored when Percy told stories of our quests. Funny how they didn't seem to care when I was the one telling the story. We ate dinner and my brothers went to their room to play video games. My dad sat Percy and I down on the couch. Shit, I thought to myself knowing the conversation was going to be embarrassing.  
"Now," he began, "I know that you two have known each other for quite a long time. I also know that you have been through much more than anyone your age or any age should ever have to go through. That being said, you are still teenagers and you still have hormones." I could feel my cheeks turning red and I scooted away from Percy as to not make my father suspicious. "Perseus," he said using Percy's full name probably to intimidate him, "I am allowing you to live in my house under the pretense that you will obey my rules. That means staying in the guest bedroom. I trust you both fully. Consider the possible consequences of your actions. Annabeth I know you'll always choose wisely," he finished his statement before heading up to his study. 

The second my father was out of eyesight, I scooted back closer to Percy. It pained me to even be inches away from him.   
"Sorry about him," I said.  
"Annabeth. I would sit through that 500 times if it meant I could do this," he said as he leaned over and kissed me. The kiss was gentle and his presence lingered on my lips long after we separated.   
"I'm going to go shower," I said as I begin walking up the steps. Halfway up I turn around a smirk at him, "wanna join?" I ask seductively. I could practically feel his heart rate rise from across the room. We both knew I was just joking, but it was fun nonetheless.  
"As much as I'd love that wise girl, I don't think you me dad would approve," he said.  
"You're no fun," I said teasing before walking up the stares and hopping in the shower. 

I got out the shower, dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and changed into some pjs: one of Percy's shirts I stole and a pair of short pj bottoms. I walked across the hall to the guest room to kiss Percy goodnight.   
"You are really testing me with that outfit Annabeth," he said as I stood in the doorframe of the bedroom.  
"I can't help it that I'm attractive," I said.  
"You got that right," he said. I walked over to his bed.   
"I love you, goodnight." I said before planting a kiss on his forehead and then one on his lips.  
"I love you so much," he responded. I walked back to my room feeling happy.

I stayed on my laptop for a while working on a paper for school. I drifted off to sleep with my laptop still open on my bed. I awoke with sweats at 2:00am. Another nightmare. This one was even worse than the last. I didn't even notice I had tears in my eyes. I tried to fill my mind with positive energy, as Chiron had suggested, but it just wasn't working. I stood up from my bed and walked across the hallway. I was shocked to see Percy awake playing with a glass of water.  
"Bad dreams?" I asked him leaning against the doorframe.  
"Always," he said sympathetically, "you?"  
"The Pitt," I said trying to avoid saying His name aloud.  
"Me too," he said. I walk over to his bed. Trying to lighten the mood he asked me, "isn't this against your father's rules?"   
"My dad told you to stay in the guest bedroom. He never told me to stay in my room," I pointed out, and he laughed as I lay down in the bed next to him.   
"Percy, hold me," I said as he wrapped his strong arms around me.  
"I'm never letting you go" he responded, "I love you Annabeth Chase."  
"I love you too," I said before falling asleep again.


	3. Suspicious

Annabeth's POV

I fell asleep in Percy's arms and for once slept without a nightmare. Sadly I couldn't say the same for Percy. I woke up around 5:00 to Percy tossing and turning uttering words like "stop" and "don't hurt her". The scene made me want to cry. I tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder, but he was too strong. He accidentally shoved me a little too hard in his sleep, and I fell of the bed hitting my head on the nightstand. "Shit" I muttered knowing there was going to be a bruise.

Percy didn't stop apologizing all morning. I mean all of breakfast and the whole car ride. I knew he was feeling guilty. When we got to school after dropping the boys off. I leaned over the passenger seat and kissed him. It was chaste and sweet. I wanted him to know I wasn't mad at him. That I understood him. He seemed to get the point. We exited the car and interlocked hands as we headed to the table where Margot and the rest of the group hung out in the mornings. Carter and Percy started talking about swim, so I decided to start a convo with Grace. "I'm still mad at you." Grace said to me. "Ohhh boohoo. I have a hot boyfriend and didn't show you pictures." I teased. Grace huffed. Then she stared intently at my head. I was confused until I remembered a bruise must be forming from where I hit my head this morning. "What happened?" Grace asked. "Ohhh nothing. I'm just a little clumsy." I said lying. Grace looked at me doubtfully, and I was worried she wouldn’t buy it at first, but then she just continued. "Anyway. Where does Percy live? You said he was from New York. What's he doing here?" I sighed with relief. "Umm he's actually staying with my family. We have a pretty complicated relationship. We've been through some shit together, so our parents don't care." I say sugarcoating the traumatic experiences of my life. "Lucky." Grace said. 

Nick POV 

I was walking down the hallway Thursday afternoon when I was ambushed by Grace. "NICK YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND." I rolled my eyes. "Lost the bet, eh?" I ask referring to her and Megan’s bet about how long Grace could go without internet stalking. “Forget about the stupid bet. We need a group meeting minus Annabeth and Percy." She sounded serious, which made me extremely confused. "Meet at my place after school at 4. Bring Margot" Grace said before running off, probably to find Carter and Megan. 

I tell Margot about my conversation with Grace, and she sounded just as confused as I was. Our curiosity got the better of us, and we headed over to Grace's for 4:00 sharp. Once the whole gang got there Grace started the meeting. "Okay," she said, "disclaimer-I lost the bet and I snooped on Percy." Megan laughed with an I told you so look on her face. "But," Grace began again, "you'll never believe what I found." She explained how she started on Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter, but the guy was a ghost in the social media department . No account, just like Annabeth. Then she looked up his old school's swim roster and found his times. Carter's eyes widened as she read out what I assume were extremely impressive stats. "But here's the weird thing," Grace said, "Every article about the school's swim team from his freshman year till early this year. But, last year spring... there's nothing. It's like he fell off the face of the earth." She said in an ominous tone. "Grace, I think you are reading too much into this. Maybe he needed to focus on school work." Megan said, the voice of reason. "It gets worse," Grace said. She then hands out a printed copy of some article she found. It describes a boy named Percy Jackson who stole his stepdads truck, kidnapped his mom, and travelled cross country. Even I had to admit that it was a little creepy. "The dates match up and this picture looks a little too much like our friend Percy." Grace said showing the picture she found of a boy about sixth grade with black hair and those distinct Green eyes.

We all sit in shock for a while. "Well what do we do with this info?" Margot said. “We have to tell Annabeth," Megan responded. “But guys," Margot says, "Annabeth told me she’s known Percy since they were twelve. There's no way she doesn't know about this already." Grace looked at her feet and took a deep breath. "There's something else. Well actually two more things. I found a few other articles saying practically the same thing. Except, one of them mentioned Percy was traveling with a blonde girl. And if Annabeth and Percy met at 12 years old, you don't think." The group went silent. "There's no way," Megan interrupted. "Annabeth is way to smart for that." "She's right," Carter added in. "Guys," Grace says with a concerned look on her face. "I think she's being manipulated. Look I don't want to make such bold assumptions, but Annabeth told me Tuesday that Percy is living at her house. And it just do happens that the day after he got here she had a big bruise on her head. She told me it was just a clumsy mistake, but I've seen Annabeth's reflexes. Clumsy is the last word I'd use to describe her. Also today I noticed marks on her wrists and yesterday in the changing room, I saw some scars on her back. You have to admit that’s a little suspicious." Grace sounded the most serious I have ever heard her sound. "You don't think..." Carter said. "...you don't think he hurts her." Grace stared back at Carter. "I think it's a possibility." So many thoughts were racing through my head. I didn’t know what to make of any of this. I thought it was a bit of a stretch to automatically assume Percy hurts her or that he was a domestic terrorist who blew up the St. Louis arch when he was 12. "Look guys, let's not jump to conclusions. There's that party tomorrow night. I know Percy and Annabeth are planning on going. Let's observe them there and then regroup." I said needing time to process these emotions. Everyone agrees and we head home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of percabeth in this chapter because I needed to set up plot, but I promise more is coming.


	4. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week. I was really busy with school. Here is some percabeth for your troubles.

Annabeth POV  
The first week that Percy was here went by in a flash. I was just so happy to have him by my side, and it was the best I had slept in months. I woke up Friday morning and snuck back into my room. I think my dad knew I had been sleeping in the guest room, but I also think he understood. Or maybe he was just scared if he reprimanded me I’d run back to camp and never contact him again. I worked on homework for a little while before getting up to get ready for the day. I paired a khaki skirt with a colored white shirt and black sweater vest on top. I fixed my hair and did some light makeup before walking down the stairs. Surprisingly, I found Percy dressed and making pancakes for my brothers and Helen. I stood still on the stairs and admired him for a second. I said a silent prayer to the gods to thank them for bringing me Percy. I stood there staring (a little creepily) for a while, and then I heard him laugh. Like genuinely laugh. I almost started crying because I didn’t think I had heard him laugh like that since before he went missing. Since before the Giant War. He was healing, I thought to myself.

Percy turned around and met my eyes. I smiled shyly and continued to make my way down the stairs. “Morning, sleepy head. You want pancakes,” he asked. “I’d love some,” was my response. We sat with my stepmother and step brothers eating and chatting until it was time to go to school. This may not seem like a huge deal to most, but it meant everything to me. Every shred of normal proved that I could have a future--that we could have a future. I drove my brothers to school and actually had a conversation with them. Driving with Percy in the passenger seat just made me so much happier.

School was weird. Yesterday all our friends seemed completely normal, but today it felt like they were walking on eggshells. Megan asked me if I was ok at least five times. I asked Percy if he got the same vibe from them, but being the oblivious fool that he is, he told me it was no big deal and just to ignore it. I figured he was probably right. After school, we drove to the house to find it empty. My dad was at work, the boys were at flag football practice, and Helen left a note saying she had gone to a friend’s house. We plopped down on the couch and put on a movie. We were planning on going to some party at like eight, and we didn’t have to pick the boys up till 6, so we put on a movie. As we sat, I felt Pecy draw small circles on my back. His hand reached for my thigh and squeezed it tight. I could feel my face heating up. I nuzzled my head into his neck and he pressed kisses into my hair. “Are you watching the movie?” I asked him. “No, he responded,” as he clenched his hand onto my waist. “Good” I responded.

I sat up quickly and shifted so that I was straddling his lap. I kissed him passionately as I ran my hands up and down his back, eventually tearing off his shirt. He kissed my neck and I think I forgot how to breathe. He got my sweater vest and shirt off, and when he went to reach to unhook my bra he asked me “Is this okay?” “Not yet,” I responded. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust Percy, it was just that I wasn’t sure I was ready. I just wanted more time. I know people my age tend to rush into it, but Percy and I have the rest of our lives. Percy doesn’t hesitate for a second as he moves his hands away and goes back to kissing my collar bone. I realized in that moment once again how lucky I am to have Percy, other guys may have gotten angry or upset, but he was loving and sweet. “My...dad...will..be...home...soon” I said between breaths. Percy gave me one final passionate kiss before leaning away and putting his shirt back on. “Do you mind?” he said pointing to the bathroom? I just laughed and nodded my head. 

I took a second to compose myself, and then I opened my computer to get a head start on homework. Percy came back and pressed play on the movie. I worked as he watched. My dad came home about fifteen minutes later, and he gave us what seemed to be some knowing looks. He didn’t say anything though. We made some more small talk, and then I went upstairs to get ready for the party. I fixed up my hair and added some more makeup. I picked out a white crop top and grey jeans. I laid them out to change into after dinner. I threw on one of Percy’s hoodies and left to go pick up my brothers. We came back and had dinner before I changed into my clothes. 

As Percy and I drove to the party I started to think about all that could go wrong. A monster attack, a fight, the mist twisting realities. These aren’t things a normal high schooler should have to think of. Percy’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts, “hey I’m not gonna drink because….well Gabe you know. But um if you want to I can drive us home.” I smiled shyly. “I probably won’t drink either. Always have to be prepared for an attack,” I said. “Hey, nothing will happen,” he reassured me as he placed his hand on my thigh. “I love you,” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda bad but I felt bad for not posting. here is a filler chapter for you


End file.
